Nightshade Academy: Following footsteps
by L0velessMagic
Summary: Ever wondered how another magic school was like? Nightshade Academy was always meant to be a rival to Hogwarts, but the Founder families got into a fight before the school ever opened. After centuries a young wizard came across it and decide to open it after all. But horrifying events happened it the past and the bloodlines are still at war with each other. - OC ONLY
1. Introducing

**This story is written by 2 people, which means writing styles may be different from each other.**

**Please tell us any grammar mistakes we have made.**

**All characters and the school belong to us, only the spells belong to J.K Rowling.**

**No existing characters will occur.**

* * *

The sun was up for probably only a few hours, when a large group gathered together, everyone wearing the same clothes, with only a few adjustments that sepparated the group in actually 5 different groups. There were four different colours and a group with no colours at all.

The ones standing out where the boys with the raven black hair and the dark eyes. They where known by everyone as the Mortaryan family, The olders man standing with them was their father, he had long black hair and dark brown eyes combined with a little black beard. He was rather tall and had a very serious look in his eyes.

The boys next to him where his sons, The oldest of the bunch was also a tall young man with long black hair and dark grey eyes, he inherited his eyes from his mother. His name was Neferian and he would go into his last year at Nightshade Academy of Magic.

'Where are your brothers, they are late..' His father said, Nefarian looked up and nodded.

'I dont know, Xalio said he would find Leviathan and the twins and meet us here,' he replied. On the moment Nefarian said that he saw his siblings walking towards them from the crowd. Xalio sighed when he finally stood next to his father and older brother.

'Sorry we're late, Azuria lost her wand and Elathan is way too active in the morning,' he apologized. With one fierce look from their father made the twins shiver in fear for getting out of line.

'Leviathan already has gone ahead, he said he would see us at the academy,' Xalio's said.

His father shook his head and looked at his sons.

'I already said goodbye to him, he just has no patience at all.. I will see you soon, do your best and dont make our family look like idiots, your mother will write you,'

Xalio and Nefarian both nodded and took the twins their hands.

'Alright we will see you in the next holliday Father, we will write you when we have the chance,' Nefarian said. While he said it they walked through the portal that was connected to the one at the entrance of the school.

At the other side of the portal, another family was already waiting at the entrance of the school, no one could get inside, unless everyone has been transported. Two girl and one boy with the same colours on their clothes stood beside the youngest of them all; the one with no colour at all yet.

'When is the school opening again?' the youngest sighed, annoyed he had to wait.

'Soon, I bet almost everyone has been transported,' the oldest one answered. Both of them had chestnut brown hair and soft eyes with a green colour.

'There are more first years than last year, look at all these colorless people,' the boy with the purple colour on his clothes said.

'Of course, Disir. The school is getting more well-known now, especially since our school scored high with the Quidditch tournaments with other schools,' the other girl said. The cheery mood of the four siblings disappeared when a cold look appeared in the eyes of the oldest three.

'Look who's there,' the oldest said coldly, by seeing her classmate of another House pass by. The youngest one turned around to see what was going on.

'Is that one of them, Ruya?' he asked his oldest sister and she nodded. Their eyes met and an overwhelming chill ruled all over the whole entrance.

'Leviathan Mortaryan, fifth year, like me,' Ruya spoke hateful. Her family knew all about them, how the Slifer blood ran through their veins, how their ancestor murdered Marga Buffelo in cold blood and how he never got punished for that. The Melusine family knew better and could not believe that they were even got accepted, since they were nothing but a disgrace to the Founder families. Luckily it was only one of them, seeing them all at once would be a disaster, Ruya thought.

'Come on, let's just ignore them for now,' her younger sister, called Ankou said and the siblings turned around, denying the presence of the young man of Slifer, before war startedfaster than the first schoolday.


	2. Elathan and Azuria Mortaryan

_**Chapter 2 – Elathan and Azuria Mortaryan **_

After Elathan went through the portal with the rest of his family, it didn't take long before they could enter the school. Al the students where seperated from the fresh first years and all took place in the great hall for the sorting ceremony. Elathan was very excited about his first year and sorting, he already knew which house he would belong to. Together with his twin sister Azuria he walked with the rest of the first years into the hall al the way to the front. This ceremony was rather unique and one of its kind. It was made by the founders of Nightshade academy themself. At the Slifer house table he saw his brothers watching proudly at their younger twin siblings. The headmaster of the school stood up from his chair and walked over to stand in front of his students.

He started with his yearly speech.

'Dear students, welcome to another year at this marvelous school, I want to welcome the new students and hope they will enjoy their years at this academy. I also want to warn them about the forbidden sections of the school, with that I mean the Dark Tower and the closed hallway at the top floor. Enjoy the new year and become the best you can be, well enough of this speech, let start with the sorting ceremony and see who is going to join your houses' With a loud applause the headmaster walked back to his seat and the first student was called foreward.

'Mortaryan, Azuria,' Azuria heard her name and with a fast look at her twin brother she walked to the little table in front of the students. The professor that was waiting for her was the head of Slifer, Professor Griffoleon. She had heard allot about this professor from her father and her older brothers. They all praised him highly. Azuria stopped in front of the table and looked at the professor.

'Alright, place both hands on this large parchment and use a simple spell, Evolvo Fatum Meum, keep repeating untill the ink from under your hands has formed the name of your house.' he explained.

Azuria nodded and placed her hand on the parchment, she spoke the spell over and over till the ink came from under her hands. She was amazed at how this sorting actually happend, no one had told her that it would be this cool. Finally the word fully showed and it was as expected, Slifer.

'SLIFER IT IS!' the professor shouted through the big hall. Immediately the hall applaused for the new student. Especially the Slifer house itself.

Azuria quickly turned around and checked her hands first, to see if they were filthy with ink. But they weren't, they were completely clean. With a big smile she walked over to her new house table and took a place next to her brother Nefarian.

Next up was Elathan, he was called forward by the professor. Excited as he was he almost ran to the table and almost ran it over. The professor raised his eyebrow, he never saw a Mortaryan boy that excited for school, he definitely was the first one in years.

'I am sorry professor, i am just really excited.' Elathan quickly apologized. The professor showed a little grin and shook his head.

'It's alright, well you know the drill, place your hands on the parchment and say the spell.' he replied. Elathan nodded and did what the professor had told him. He spoke the spel over and over and after three times the ink started to flow from under his hands. Even before the name was completely finished Elathan already saw what house he would be spending his school years in.

'ONE MORE FOR SLIFER!' Professor Griffoleon shouted through the hall. With a loud applause from the other students, Elathan turned around and as quickly as he was at the sorting table he was now at the house table. He took a seat next to his sister at the table with a satisfied smile on his face.

Now it was the turn of the other students who still had to be sorted.


	3. Chax Melusine

_**Chapter 3 – Chax Melusine**_

For Chax, as one of the remaining students who still need to be sorted, it took ages for it to happen. After 15 minutes, he still wasn't called forward and that bothered him. A lot. He glanced at the table of Falcena, where all his siblings were sitting, waiting for him to join them.

He had heard about the Common Room with purple curtains and magenta coloured sheets on the beds, they said those beds were the best they ever slept in. He sighed and watched how another student got sorted into Buffelo. That was the third one, who got into that House, he counted them all.

'Melusine, Chax!'

His mood turned completely upside-down when he heard his name echoing through the hall. Without giving it a second thought he got up there and walked over to the table, staring at the parchment in front of them. Without waiting for the Professor to explain him quickly what he had to do, he placed his hands on the piece of paper. Of course he knew what to do by now, it took too many turns to wonder about that.

'_Evolvo Fatum Meum_,' he repeatedly spoke those words, while watching the ink doing it's work. When the ink did it's work, he got a weird vibe of it when he was watching it slowly form the name. It didn't look like he expected it to look, even though the form wasn't complete yet. He kept speaking the words but a frown appeared on his face. This wasn't right, it wasn't right at all.

When the sorting was done _''Buffelo'' _was the House formed on the parchment, the professor once again shouted through the whole hall what appeared on the parchment. Chax turned around to look at his siblings, but with clear shame he didn't want to look any further than that. While most students clapped, his siblings didn't seem proud at all, they just stared, knowing that he just became the disgrace of the family.

He slowly walked to the table of Buffelo in silence and didn't dare to look up, he knew it was a mistake. It must be, it's nothing but a terrible nightmare, the night before they actually went, he knew it. Yet why didn't he wake up yet? How long does he need to survive this nightmare? The sorting ceremony went on, like nothing terrible happened, while he just ruïned the family name. Especially with all those Mortaryans sorted into the right House.

There was just no explanation for this, none at all, he looked so similar to Ruya, who was the first new Animagus of the family and yet he was not even close enough to be sorted into Falcena. Nonsense. One thing was sure, he isn't going to write this to his parents. They might even get him out of this school, just because of this stupid sorting. After the sorting ceremony it was time for dinner, however Chax his appetite was long gone.

'Hey, what's wrong Chax? You're Chax right? Why aren't you eating anything, aren't you starving?' another guy at Buffelo who got sorted right before him asked him. Way too many questions for a first meeting, Chax thought to himself.

'No, I just want to get this over with,' he mumbled annoyed.

'Excited for the first schoolday huh? Me too, but this food is really good. It's like.. really magical!' he exclaimed right before taking another bite. Chax just didn't answer and rolled his eyes.

'By the way, do you know my name? Since I know yours, you should know mine as well, right?' the guy next to him asked him and he just shook his head.

'Oh believe me, I really _don't _want to know your name...' Chax stood up as soon as possible after dinner and went through the Common Room he surely didn't want to see up close. He quickly went to bed and hoped this nightmare wouldn't last long.


	4. Xalio Mortaryan

_**Chapter 4 - Xalio Mortaryan**_

At the sorting ceremony, Xalio didnt believe what he saw, the Melusine boy was sorted into Buffelo. That was quite the shocker that none of his family saw coming, he also didnt want to be in his shoes though. The first one ever to not be in Falcena must be the most shamefull thing that could happen to someone of that family. After the shocker there was enough to talk about. The topic was brought up at breakfast.

'Atleast our siblings got where they belong, must be a real bummer to be the older sibling of that Chax Melusine,' Xalio said to Nefarian. He nodded and looked over at the table of Falcena, they didn't seem to be very happy with the sorting.

'Elathan en Azuria will make our family proud, I am sure of it.' he said. This time it was Xalio who nodded. The rest of breakfast the talk was about the family and the new Quidditch season. Xalio was after 6 years in the team finally promoted to team captain, so it was his job to make sure the team that he would put on the field could get the job done. The first training would be tommorow, first he had a whole school day ahead of him.

After breakfast everybody splitted up and walked to their classes, Xalio walked with some classmates of his class to the class room, the first lesson he would get would be from the Head of his own House, Professor Griffoleon. When he arrived the professor was already waiting in the classroom, so he quickly took a seat halfway back in the classroom and waited for the professor to speak.

'You already now who is gonna be on the team, Xalio?' Someone whispered next to him. Xalio turned his head and looked at the person who whispered. It was one of his anoying fangirls. She was always following him around as a puppy. Nothing could irritate him more than such stupidity. He just simply shook his head and turned his head back. The Professor started his lesson after a short speech.

'Open your books at page one, obviously..' the professor said with a annoyed tone in his voice.

'I see many of you dont seem to be getting brighter with each year.' he once again said annoyed.

Xalio grinned a little bit, this was typical behavior from the professor, he was very easily annoyed by people who are slow or just plain stupid. Luckly for him he wasn't either of them.

'Who can tell me something about The drink of despair?' the professor asked. Not many hands raised but because Xalio didnt feel like answering this one he didnt raise his. A friend of his next to him did answer the question.

'The drink of despair, it induces fear, delirium, intense stomach pain and extreme thirst in the drinker of the potion.' he answered. Professor Griffoleon nodded and walked back to his desk.

'Excellent, I want you to get your parchment and ink and start to write down everything you know about this potion' he said. The students quickly grabbed everything they needed and started to work on the assignment.

For Xalio the day went by pretty fast, after his Dark Arts lesson by Professor Griffoleon he had Potions, Charms and Herbology. After the lessons he could be found outside at the Quidditch stadium or at the Common Room. This time Xalio was at the Quidditch Stadium with his broom. He had practiced in the hollidays but still he wanted to stay sharp so would at least try to fly his broom once a day. It was also a great stress relieve for him, nobody would bother him while he was on his broom. The moment he thought that would be perfect, just flying around not worrying about anything, his friend from earlier came running on the field, shouting his name.

'Xalio! We have a problem!' he shouted. Xalio looked down and saw that Dustin was trying to get his attention, well he got it because he was disturbing his moment. Irritated he landed on the ground.

'What is it?' he asked annoyed. Dustin was gasping for air from the sprint he took.

'It Leviathan, he is in a fight, with one of those Melusine Girls.' he said while still having trouble breathing. Xalio shook his head, he knew his younger brother had little to no patience at all and his temper wasnt the best one to have. He decided to run with Dustin back to the castle and hope he could save his little brother from himself and the trouble he was making right now.


	5. Ruya Melusine

_**Chapter 5 – Ruya Melusine**_

Ruya stroke her hair out of her face when she was pushed back and only still standing on her feet because of her friends who supported her from behind. She gasped for air, but didn't hold still for long before bolting forward again, pushing the guy in front of her against the wall, her arm placed on his throat to keep him in place, but it didn't last long since she lacked physical strenght. In this moment, both students took their wands and pointed them towards each other.

'Avis, Oppugno!' Ruya spoke, and birds flew out of her wand, attacking the boy in front of her. The adrenaline was still pumping through her whole body of rage and anger. If only the birds were a little bigger and more aggressive, it would've done perfect damage, but at least it did damage.

'Evanesco!' She heard him scream, causing the birds to disappear in thin air. Before she could make her second move, she already got countered by her opponent.

'Incarcerous!' She saw how ropes got her and binded her, making her unable to move. However, she could just move enough to cast the Jelly-Legs jinx. It was a funny sight to see and made the public laugh. After that, their fun got disturbed when another student of Slifer came running, activating Finite Incantatem. Ruya got released of the ropes that left marks on her arm even though she was tied up for only a little while, even her opponent, Leviathan, got to stand on his legs again.

Xalio Mortaryan came between them, causing them to stop fighting. He turned to his younger brother and looked at him with a cold look in his eyes.

'Stand down, do not make this family look bad, they already did, dont make the same mistake,' He shouted at his brother in their own language, Dragon Tongue. Leviathan putted his wand away and left the hallway.

'Sorry for my brother's behavior, it won't happen again,' Xalio promised Ruya when he turned towards her. Ruya stepped in front of him and made him notice that she was still not pleased.

'If I find one of you talk bad about my younger brother again, I will cut their tongue and hang it in the Falcena Common Room, for everyone to see,' she hissed at him and with those words she left together with her friends.

After the fight, Ruya decided that it was time to find her brother and see how it was going. She knew how bad he must be feeling and how he thought that he might be the next Animagus, he really wanted to be one. She still remembers his face when he saw her transform for the first time and yet it was proven that they were not as similar as the whole family thought.

She asked around the corner near the Buffelo Common Room, one of the sixth years told her he might be somewhere outside, perhaps near the tower of Falcena. Something she should've known, Chax hated to be sepperated from his family, even when he's hiding. She told her friends that she would meet them later and went outside to look for her youngest brother.

It didn't take long for her to find him, on the bridge connected to the forest around the castle where you can see the window of the Falcena Common Room.

'So here you are!' she greeted him. Chax looked at her for a second and turned away out of emberassement. Now that she found him, she didn't really know what to say to him. She could tell him that their parents wouldn't mind, but she wasn't even sure about how they would react if they knew. She could ask him about his first day at school, but she knew he wouldn't even answer such questions.

'I just fought with him, you know,' she tried to make a conversation. She didn't really need to guess why he was hiding in the first place. Slowly turned back and looked at her.

'You did?' Ruya nodded with a soft smile on her face while looking at the reflections in the water.

'Of course I did, no one gets to talk bad about my younger brother,' she said.

'I thought you guys would hate me now,' he mumbled and Ruya started laughing.

'Of course not, no one could ever hate you. Buffelo or not,'


End file.
